Hikikomogomo Kyouchuu
by Rynnette Lively
Summary: ON HOLD, I'LL WRITE THE LAST CHAPTERS WHEN I'M BACK IN MY GROOVE. I'm not really going to bother with an exciting summary, just a summary that tells you want you want to know: ahem Sanji and Nami fic with lots of mature situations and language, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Meh, 'allo luvs...been quite a while since I really posted anything...anywho, I lurve One Piece and I noticed there are practically ZERO SaNam fics, so here ya go...enjoy!

Annoying Disclaimer That I'm Sure No One Really Pays Attention To: ahem Everyone and thing hereby mentioned after this bit of nonsense to it's owner Oda, so there.

Hikikomogomo Kyouchuu

Chapter 1

The sun was high compared to the mood of one crewmember. His head was lying against his hand, his mind being imbued with fantasies yet again. He'd been so overwhelmed by dreams lately it was starting to worry him. Always, always it was her. The one person he devoted himself to. So many wild dreams had bombarded him. His hands grasping her short hair, her hands gripping his sweat-moistened chest, the gasps he could almost hear from her. There was always a pleasured grin on her face, never a frown of disgust. He could see and almost feel her soft, round breasts, his hands squeezing and fondling. Her round thighs, so soft, so warm, sometimes one of his hands would grip so tight he could feel his fingers digging into the supple flesh. But before he could start to enjoy such dreams he'd be awakened and be forced back to reality with a rather uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

He started to doze off again when a hand grasped his shoulder and an irritated voice sounded.

"Sanji-kun! Do something! Please!" The voice cried. Sanji recognized it immediately.

"Ah! Nami-san!" He blushed and fell out of his seat. Nami blinked surprised and stared down at him.

"Ah? Are you alright Sanji-kun?" She asked. Sanji put on a hurried grin and stood up.

"Hai! Hai Nami-san!" He blushed and forced his mind to stop imagining her without clothes. Although, she made it hard with her choice in attire: that devilishly short skirt and tight top baring the tops of her round breasts. Nami blinked again and stared at him a bit longer. Sanji cleared his throat and regained his composure, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, what is it Nami-san?" Nami seemed confused for a moment then her expression changed to irritation, an angry vein popping out on her forehead. She threw an arm back, pointing an accusing finger towards their captain. Luffy appeared to be rolling around on the ground, moaning and wailing in pain.

"Naaaaa! Fooood! I need fooood!" He whined, his arms wiggling around in the air. Sanji sighed and walked past Nami towards their captain, a nonchalant expression on his face, indicating he was used to this behavior. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he withdrew a cigarette and lit it slowly, drawing on it, then exhaling and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Oi, Luffy." He called. Luffy looked up expectantly.

"Yeah?" Luffy grinned.

"Lunchtime." Sanji said simply. Luffy jumped up with a sudden burst of energy.

"Woo-hoo!" He hollered and zipped past Sanji and Nami who went wide-eyed by the sudden urgency of their captain. They both sighed and Sanji started for the kitchen when he looked back at Nami with a cheerful smile.

"Nami-san, will you be joining us?" He grinned, hoping for her company. She shook her head

"Sorry, I need to finish some work. Go on without me." She said emotionlessly and started off. Sanji could feel the depressing aura gather like storm clouds over his head.

"Hai, Nami-san…" He murmured, slouching off to the kitchen only to be greeted by the yells for food.

A/N: Short for now but I have a lot on my plate, but I do have chapter 2 done, so meh. Bai bai for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unfortunately, Fanfiction has a nasty habit of not giving writers the use of symbols, i.e. the asterisk, to indicate a pause or break in the story or a switch from point-of-view. Because of this I've decided to use "o O o" to symbolize the afore mentioned devices. Anywho, just so you know.

Chapter 2

To Nami, everyday seemed the same: always a clear sky, blue ocean all around, no ports in sight, and nothing to do. Boredom consumed her. All she could really do anymore was make map after map but Nami found her work intriguing for only so long. With a heavy sigh, she set down her pencil and stood up, arching her back with her arms over her head in a lazy stretch. Rubbing one eye, she opened the door leading into her room and walked out into the sunlight. Noise greeted her ears and she recognized it as that of her crewmates. An annoyed squabble could be heard amongst them. Luffy and Usopp were arguing about Nami could only guess what, Zoro was sleeping, typically, with his swords neatly lined up next to him, and Sanji was standing near the front of the ship, a thin, snakelike ripple of smoke rising from him. Nami smiled cheerfully. The years in her past seemed to have made her forget that she could still have friends. Here they were: her friends; people she could rely on and trust. The breeze rustled her red hair and she felt a steady warm feeling descend over her.

As she watched her crewmembers she particularly noticed their cook. For some reason, Nami wanted to talk to Sanji, or maybe at least stand near him. Her heeled sandals clicked rhythmically against the wooden deck as she strolled towards him, passing Luffy and Usopp, still squabbling, and Zoro, still asleep of course, his loud snores wafting through the air. The scent of his smoke tinged her nose as she neared him. Nami had never said to Sanji that she didn't approve of his smoking but sometimes she felt the urge to tell him. But there was something so characteristic about the way it made him look when he did smoke. Still, someday she'd tell him it bothered her. Finally next to him her smile seemed to broaden more and she felt peaceful.

Sanji had been unaware of his newfound company until he took a long draw on his cigarette and exhaled a thin plume of smoke and heard a light chuckle. He noticed Nami standing near him out of the corner of his eye and felt a blush flare up. Hurriedly he put out the cigarette.

"Ah! I'm sorry Nami-san! I didn't know you were nearby…" Sanji said quickly, a blush visible on his face. She grinned.

"Sanji-kun, it's alright, you don't need to apologize." Nami replied cheerfully. He flashed a quick smile, forcing himself back into character. While Sanji was trying to compose himself, Nami's glance had shifted to the ocean. The breeze ruffled her hair softly and she let out a contented sigh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said warmly.

"Hai…" Sanji replied distantly, looking over her soft features. God, he loved to look at her. Although, by looking at her physically, it did make him a bit of a pervert. Unfortunately there was nothing Sanji could really do to prevent it; Nami was too good of eye candy for him. Sanji's eyes wandered from her feminine profile down her delicate and well-shaped breasts to the graceful slope of her curved back, down her shapely bottom, and finally down her long and slender legs. The heat started to intensify around him as he started to fantasize again what Nami must look like without anything on. He tried to force himself to stop, but then he could see her in his mind slipping out of her skirt and then her panties and winking at him over her shoulders.

_For the love of—why am I being tormented like this…!_ He thought angrily, the heat getting worse. Nami noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

"Sanji-kun? Are you alright?" She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. The small gesture nearly made him jump out of his skin. His eyes darted a bit, his face red, his skin growing too hot, and that all too familiar and uncomfortable feeling starting to makes his pants feel tighter.

"It's beautiful! The breast—best! Best view I've ever felt—seen! Seen and felt! Ah!" Sanji could feel his cool slipping rapidly. Nami was staring at him with a very confused and skeptical expression.

"Sanji-kun? Is there something you need to say?" She asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised questionably. Quickly spinning away from her, Sanji started a rather quick gait away from her side.

"Food! Food needs to be served! I'll cook it! Right!" He sputtered quickly. Slamming the door to the kitchen shut, he left Nami staring after him with a confused face.

"Um…okay then…?" She said softly. Biting her lip, Nami looked back at the water. A cold feeling started to well up in the pit of her stomach.

o O o

After banging several kitchen utensils around for a few moments, Sanji finally managed to calm down a bit.

_I'm such a shithead…I can't even keep my own dirty thoughts in my own damn head…!_ He thought angrily. He wanted to kick himself for being such a fool, but he decided to save all his kicking for a more worthy adversary. Sanji felt he was tarnishing the feelings that were between him and Nami with all his lurid thoughts. Though he felt permanently stuck in the "friend zone" when it came to their relationship, he'd always had a bit of hope. Or at least some kind of escape in his fantasies.

Angry and discontented, Sanji busied himself with preparing a rather disheartened dinner.

A/N: Chapter 3 is near completion and will be posted shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Damn, I'm slow at updating...anywho, pardon the intense lateness of my update (thank you for pointing that out Sanji-luver -poke of doom-) but here is chapter three and chapter four will be posted before the week is over. Enjoy me hearties.

Chapter 3

After a boisterous dinner, Nami left the rest of her crewmembers for the privacy of her room. Her body fell tiredly on her bed, curling up instinctively. At first, Nami tried to convince herself it was exhaustion that had made her want to be alone in her room, but then her mind wandered to the small conversation she'd had with Sanji. Nami had noticed that for several weeks he had been edgier and aloof; nothing like the cheerful goofball she was used to.

_I wonder what's wrong with Sanji-kun…did I do something to upset him…? He seems so hostile all of a sudden…_ Nami wondered, rolling to her side and staring out the window as night started to fall. A sigh escaped her and she drifted off to sleep.

o O o

It was happening again. Nami's soft, warm body was under his again. Sanji could almost feel her hot, sweat moistened skin. Her body was so incredibly responsive to everything he was doing. He could see his hands spreading her long legs open, her womanhood exposed and aroused. Sanji could feel his mouth watering, his face burning with a drunken blush; his mouth descended lower, ready to taste. His tongue was just about to touch when a loud yell made Sanji jolt from his dream. It was Luffy, banging on Sanji's door and in a panic as to why breakfast hadn't been made. Sanji had no idea what time it was, but when he caught sight of the clock he did a double take. Never, in his career as a cook, had he slept so late. Punctuality was a necessity for a cook and already Sanji felt he'd let a bit of his dream down. Sanji grumbled angrily and kicked the sweaty sheets off but paused abruptly when he noticed the intense erection he'd acquired from his sex dream. For a moment he stared dumbly, unsure of what to do, then sighed miserably. Doing his best to ignore it, he slid his pants on, rather uncomfortably, and slid a belt on.

_God, I'm such a pervert…_ Sanji thought dismally. Even though he felt awful about the dreams he conjured about their navigator, Sanji loved the feelings they gave him. Although, he often wondered if it was more of lust than love he felt for Nami. Sanji always devoted his skills to Nami and her smile gave him the greatest joy. However, he did admit to himself that he lusted for her beautiful body.

Unfortunately, thinking about her supple body made his pants tight again. Sanji blinked and shook his head roughly, trying to clear away his lecherous thoughts.

_I wonder what Nami-san would think of me if she knew I had sex dreams about her on a daily basis… Hmph, she'd probably never talk to me again…_ Sanji thought dejectedly. Ignoring the tightness of his pants, Sanji slid on a shirt and buttoned it up and slipped a black tie around his neck. Opening the door, he moved for the kitchen, ignoring a bouncing, whining captain hovering around him.

A/N: Yes, it's short I know, so stop crying! Just kidding. Anywho, I shall post chapter four soon and, yes, it will be longer, I promise. Lots of love kiddies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hot damn! An update! Anywho, this chapter is longer, just like I promised!

Chapter 4

Nami had also noticed that their cook was late to make breakfast, but instead of grumbling like the rest, she was concerned. Always the first to morning meals, Nami had felt her day darken a bit when she had come to the kitchen and Sanji had not already been there to greet her. Every morning Nami would come to the kitchen and Sanji would always be there with a goofy smile and a specially made plate of food prepared just for her. Sometimes a flower would be placed next to the dish and to Nami it was the perfect morning greeting. Even all of Sanji's silly poems and lyrics of love and devotion he seemed to think up right on the spot made it all the more wonderful. But to come to a kitchen without him already in it, with his cheery disposition and soft humming while he was busy cooking, made it seem lifeless and dark. Despite the fact Nami didn't like his smoking, when she couldn't smell it as she started toward the kitchen that morning she felt something was wrong. When she had found Sanji not there, Nami had gone to his room to check and see if he was all right. About to knock and call for him, she had stopped when she heard him moaning. At first Nami had thought he was having a bad dream but, listening further, she realized he was having a good dream! A blush seared her face and she was going to leave quickly but part of her wanted to stay and listen for a name. Nami had figured it was about some empty-headed girl he'd met on one of their previous adventures. Even if it was, why did she feel a pang of misery and the stab of jealousy? Whoever she was, Sanji was certainly making a racket about her and for some reason Nami felt part of her relishing those moans. Shaking her head firmly, she pushed away that thought with embarrassment.

Nami had decided to wait until she heard a name but Luffy had come running down the hallway in a terror because there was no breakfast in the kitchen being made. Nami had leapt from Sanji's doorway when she had heard Luffy's voice coming down the hallway. She had heard him mumbling a bit but Nami heard no name and let out a peeved huff for Luffy's interruption. Nami waited and watched as Sanji and Luffy left for the kitchen.

oOo

Sanji came into the kitchen greeted by many disgruntled faces but ignored them and started making food. Nami entered a few minutes later, seeing and almost feeling their cook's discontent. Sitting down on the far end of the table, Nami watched Sanji's back as he worked. For nearly ten minutes no humming issued from him indicating his mood. Finishing with the meal, Sanji promptly dropped several pots of food and left without a word. A pause hung around the crewmembers until Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro decided to start eating, dismissing their cook's behavior. Except for Nami. She tried eating but her food tasted half-hearted and not as full of pride and love as it always had for her. A small wave of disappointment settled over her but she swallowed down the meal, hoping that by eating it would ensure some sort of satisfaction for Sanji.

Time dragged by and Nami started to grow uncomfortable without Sanji's presence. While she'd enjoyed his cooking, Sanji would always have hovered around her asking if it was too hot or too cold or didn't have enough flavoring, but Nami would always reply with a grin of approval. That was enough to send Sanji into a whirlwind of delight.

The lack of attention finally bothered Nami to an extent that she got up and left to follow their cook. Nami hadn't realized how much she enjoyed Sanji's company until he decided to not be there. Moving out into the sunshine of late morning, Nami began her search for the piqued cook. At first, she figured he'd be at the bow of the ship smoking and staring out to sea, which is what Sanji often did when he was in a mood, but he was nowhere to be found. Nami was surprised. Thinking where else he could possibly be, Nami decided to check the small tangerine grove. Oftentimes, Sanji would assist her in picking the ripened fruits and he'd vowed to defend her trees from hungry observers. Sure enough, Nami found him sitting under one of the heavily leafed trees. Nami watched him for a moment as he flicked his lighter open and closed rhythmically, indicating he was thinking. A smile, for some reason, crept over her lips and before she could stop herself, Nami started to approach him. Sanji detected her presence and looked up in surprise. When he realized it was Nami, he stood up quickly, pocketing his lighter.

"Nami-san? What are you doing out here? Don't you want breakfast?" Sanji asked, trying to hide his unhappiness with cheerfulness. Nami moved to his side and sat down on the edge of the small atrium for the tree.

"I finished already and I wanted to come outside." She answered simply. A pause hung between them for long moments. Finally Nami managed to voice her concern.

"Sanji-kun, are you alright? You've become so…intimidating these past few days…" She said, a note of worry in her voice. Sanji looked at her, even more surprised. He hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction. Quickly, he forced a smile.

"Of course I'm alright Nami-san! Why wouldn't I be happy when I have the pleasure of serving my beautiful Nami-san!" He sang benevolently. Nami saw through the charade he was pulling but let him have his way. A sigh escaped her and she stood up, dusting off her backside.

"Alright then Sanji-kun. I was just a little worried about you." Nami said softly. Sanji felt a wave of relief wash over him, grateful she had not asked further. Sanji was about to say something but stopped abruptly when Nami moved in front of him. A blush threatened to stain his face when confronted by the close proximity of their bodies. Nami started to speak which saved him from some anxiety.

"Your tie. It's really crooked." She observed, running her fingers over the sloppy knot. Sanji looked where she indicated and noticed too how lousy the knot was.

"Oh? I must have been in a rush to get breakfast ready." He murmured, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. Sanji was about to fix his tie when Nami's soft hand touched his.

"Here, let me." She said softly, pushing his hands away gently. Sanji stared transfixed as her slender hands undid the silky fabric and skillfully straightened and wound the strip of cloth back together. For some reason, Nami's hands fascinated him. They were small, delicate, pale things that seemed always busy. A telltale callous was on her middle finger indicating her constant handling of pens and pencils. Sanji felt he could be content just holding and exploring Nami's beautiful hands, noticing how well she took care of them. That thought in mind made him wonder if she took just as much care when it came to other areas of her body.

Nami finished with his tie and smoothed it firmly against his chest. That gesture alone made his loins quiver and grow warm. Sanji did his best to ignore the sensations but was stunned when he realized Nami's hands had remained pressed against his chest. His head raised and he was suddenly captured within her gaze. A tenderness seemed to resonate in her soft brown eyes, a glow Sanji hadn't noticed before. Their eyes stayed focused in each others stare until Nami realized how uncomfortably hot her face was becoming. Quickly she pulled away to a more comfortable distance, a blush tainting her face.

"Um, there you go! Is that better Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, clasping her hands behind her back. Sanji could feel his hands shaking.

"Hai…Nami-san." He managed to choke out. Nami smiled and turned to leave when Sanji reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Nami-san! Wait, I need to tell you something…" Sanji said hurriedly, an anxious look on his face. Nami looked at him with surprise.

"Hai Sanji-kun?" She asked looking into his eyes. Sanji could feel his body shaking and sweat running down his back.

_Tell her…tell her how much you love her…!_ His mind roared. Sanji pulled her closer to him, holding her hands. Nami's eyes were wide, a blush searing her face. She wanted to say something but her voice didn't seem to work. Sanji squeezed her hands gently, looking deep into her eyes. He swallowed and started to speak.

"Nami-san…I have wanted to tell you—"

"NAAAMMIII! LUFFY IS STEALING ALL MY BREAKFAST! MAKE HIM STOOOP!" Usopp's voice screamed, sounding like a whining child. Nami blinked and pulled her hands away.

"Ah! Coming Usopp!" Nami yelled back turning and starting to head downstairs. She looked back at Sanji over her shoulder sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Sanji-kun, we'll talk later!" She apologized quickly, running back to the kitchen to yell at Luffy. Sanji stood staring at her departing form, then fell back on the edge of the atrium, defeated.

"Damn it all to Hell! Why can't I ever get a word out when I need to!" Sanji thundered angrily, his hands running through his hair roughly.

A/N: There you go you crazy people, next chapter will be finished shortly so be patient! Just kidding.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hee hee, here's chapter 5 luvs, that wasn't too long now was it?

Chapter 5

For days after Sanji's failure to confess his love to Nami, he became moodier than ever. At the slightest provocation, Sanji would lash out angrily. Nami had noticed immediately but the others had been slow on the uptake. Zoro and Sanji fought physically and verbally, which wasn't much of a surprise, although they seemed to argue more often. Luffy had been banned from the kitchen and would sit in front of the door crying for hours, giving off loud, pitiful wails. Usopp had been banned from the kitchen as well and Sanji had warned him that if he were caught in the kitchen Sanji would bestow bodily harm upon him. In other words, Sanji threatened that he'd cut off Usopp's nose and fillet it. Sanji hadn't threatened Nami but had distanced himself greatly. No longer was her breakfast in the early morning as enjoyable as it had been before. No more flowers accompanied her dish, no more soft humming or loving poems, and no more would Sanji hang on her every word. This change had stabbed Nami in the heart and she felt less cherished. Nami admitted to herself that she had enjoyed his puppy-like devotion, but now Sanji was cold and unapproachable.

oOo

After a week had passed, the misery between the crewmembers and their cook had finally reached its zenith. Irritated with Sanji, Nami decided to confront him. When dinner had ended on an unpleasant note again, Nami followed Sanji to his room silently, anger fueling her. The door was closed but she slammed it open to face him. A look of shock appeared on Sanji's face.

"Nami-san? What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide. Nami stomped toward him, her face near his, fury splayed across her delicate features.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nami thundered. Sanji was taken aback.

"W-what did I do?" He questioned meekly.

"Don't give me that! You've been a head case for weeks! Why are you rubbing all of us in the dirt!" Nami barked. Sanji was still surprised, but then his fists clenched, feeling the anger he'd been nursing for days boil in his veins.

"What business is it of yours to accuse me? What do any of you care how I feel!" He roared back. Nami felt another sting in her heart and a pang of fear but she had started a fight and was not ready to back down.

"Just because you're having some sort of emotional episode, you can't force your misery on us!" Nami screamed. Sanji suddenly felt contempt towards her, the woman he had idolized for so long.

"Maybe because _you_ are the source of my misery!" Sanji shot back. That statement made Nami stop and stare at him.

"What…?" She murmured, her anger draining away suddenly. Sanji spun away from her, still fuming.

"Leave me alone Nami-san." He muttered grimly, contempt still clear in his voice. Nami was hurt by his words. Words tried to come from her mouth but they died on her lips. Sanji kept his back to her.

"Nami-san, please just go away…I'm suffering enough as it is…" Sanji mumbled miserably. Nami stared at his back, realization washing over her. A long, heavy silence hovered between them. Not bearing to see her face, Sanji stared hard at the wall. Nami's voice softly broke the silence.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" She whispered. Sanji's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"What?" Confusion clouded Sanji's mind.

"That dream…I heard you…a while back…" Nami explained, biting her lip and avoiding his eyes. He stared at her for long moments. Sanji knew which dream Nami was referring to. No dreams had troubled him since the morning he'd slept so late. A blush appeared on his face as he faced her.

"Nami-san…I'm not sure what to say…I'm sorry…" He apologized. Nami's face reddened when he admitted his secret.

"How long…have you…thought that way about me…?" Nami inquired coyly. Swallowing, Sanji answered.

"Since the day I…I fell in love with you." He replied delicately. Nami's eyes shot to his, wide.

"Huh?" She choked, her heart rate increasing. Sanji cleared his throat and gripped Nami's shoulders gently, keeping her facing him. His eyes locked with hers.

"Nami-san, I need to tell you this so please don't try to run away again." Sanji said with a serious tone. His eyes kept their long stare into hers. Nami had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were a pleasant blue that at a distance seemed darker. The emotion they conveyed to her made her legs weak and her heart pound faster. Sanji's hands moved from her shoulders and cupped her small face.

"Nami-san…no…Nami…I love you…" Sanji said tenderly. Nami felt her face grow warm and cold at the same time.

"Sanji-kun…I—" She stared but he pressed a long finger against her lips.

"Don't Nami-san. I don't want you to feel guilty if you tell me you don't feel the same. I understand." Sanji explained, his eyes keeping their gentle gaze. Nami didn't know if she could answer even if she had wanted to.

Love had never been an option in her life, at least, the kind of love Sanji was offering. The only love Nami had known was the loving family atmosphere between her, Nojiko, and Bellemeré; and the loving friendship between her crewmembers. It was even harder for her to answer after all the years of isolation she'd suffered. Even after Nami had been freed she was still too afraid to get close to anyone. Then all the memories of when Sanji had been there for her came rushing back to the surface of her clouded mind. All the mornings of pleasant conversation, all the times he had paid such devoted attention to her, all the times he had defended her honor, and all the times he had protected her. Why hadn't she seen his love for her sooner? Why had she assumed Sanji treated all women he thought pretty with the same care? Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered how he had risked his life so many times for her.

Sanji was horrified to see her crying.

"Nami-san! Why are you crying?" He asked anxiously, grasping her shoulders again. Nami's hands covered her face, trying to stop the flow.

"Sanji-kun…I…" Her voice tried to speak but her words broke into sobs. Sanji did the only thing he could do. His arms enveloped her and pressed her body against his in a tight, safe hug. Nami buried her face in his chest, tears staining his shirt. One of Sanji's hands moved on her head, stroking gently, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Nami-san…I didn't mean to make you cry…" Sanji murmured softly. Nami sniffled and looked up at him, her face tear-streaked and her lips puckered.

"You didn't…I…I want to…say how I feel…but…but I don't know…how…" She whimpered. Sanji's other hand moved from her shoulder and brushed her cheek. His hands weren't rough but Nami could feel the slight calluses on his fingers. His thumb soothingly brushed away a tear running down her cheek.

"Nami…" He started, but she pressed her fingers against his lips. The tears slowing, her eyes glazed a bit, closing slowly. Sanji's eyes widened as her hands grasped the sides of his face, pulling him towards her. Rising to the balls of her feet, Nami moved closer to his face. Sanji was unsure what to do, his mind stunned. Before he could react, Nami's lips touched his. Sanji's face reddened. Nami's lips stayed against his, pressing so lightly and softly Sanji wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Eyes wide, his body petrified, his hands shook, unable to move anywhere. Nami pulled her mouth away slowly, her eyes opening halfway, gazing into his. Sanji felt lightheaded. Flushed, Nami bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry…I should go." She started but Sanji grasped her face and pulled her lips back against his, only with more pressure. Nami's eyes shot wide but then glazed and fell shut again, savoring the intimate contact. Her hands wound around his neck, her body curving, fitting against his. Sanji's hands moved from her face, brushing down her back and gripping her small waist. Nami relished the kiss but almost jumped when she felt the tip of his tongue slide against the crevice of her lips. Her head started to pull away when one of his hands moved to the back of her head and held her against him. Nami wanted to push away but then Sanji's tongue slid into her mouth, searching for hers. Her tongue tried to move away but he found it and touched gently, playfully. The inside of Nami's body tingled and she felt dizzy at the passion Sanji's mouth was pouring into hers. A taste of smoke and flavor tickled the inside of her mouth and Nami found herself reveling in it. The grip she had around his neck tightened, pushing their mouths closer together, her tongue sliding against his. A moan from Sanji moved into her mouth and Nami smiled in her mind.

For Sanji, the kiss was becoming almost too intense. Finding the hem of her shirt, his hands slid up her back, his fingertips brushing over her warm skin. Nami shuddered in pleasure when she felt his touch on her bare skin. One of Sanji's hands left her back and ran down her waist, moving lower over the soft, graceful curve of her bottom. Heat started to build up in Nami's body, her head swimming in the intoxicating pleasure. Sanji's was lost to sensations, his hands feeling her wonderful and very real body. Carnal desires started to writhe inside the two, waiting for just the right moment to spring. Both were ready to let go of any sense of caution or reason when a voice outside the door sounded and the doorknob clicked, indicating it was about to open. Nami and Sanji tore away from each other, standing a safe distance away. Zoro opened the door and peeked in.

"Oi, are you two done fighting now?" He grumbled, a scowl on his face. Sanji recovered quicker than Nami and glared at the swordsman.

"What do you care if we're done fighting or not shitty swordsman?" Sanji growled. Zoro's scowl turned menacing.

"Watch it you damn cook!" Zoro threatened. Sensing a fight, Nami quickly stepped between the two.

"Hey! Stop it!" She warned, a look of fury on her still flushed face. Zoro glared a moment at Sanji then backed down. Sanji snorted and slipped his hands into his pockets, returning the look. Nami started to worry but then Zoro left the room and started down the hallway.

"Whatever you two are arguing about keep it down! I can't sleep!" Zoro bellowed back gruffly. Nami chuckled softly, knowing he could sleep through anything. Sanji's glare faded and he looked at Nami, a small smile on his face.

"Too close?" Sanji grinned. Nami managed a weak smile herself.

"H-hai…" She whispered meekly. Their eyes met and they felt a connection that seemed to say they were going to be sharing a secret from now on.

A/N: And that's all for now! Chapter 6 is on it's way!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long updating, but here it is! Let the fluffiness begin! Muhahahahaha!

Chapter 6

To Luffy and the others, whatever Nami had yelled at Sanji about had changed his entire attitude practically overnight. His happiness seemed to have doubled to the point where nothing bothered him in the least. Not even Zoro's brusque attitude or Luffy's lack of self-control when it came to eating. Sanji wouldn't even complain when Usopp would take kitchen supplies for his bizarre concoctions and inventions. Only a smile would be on his face. No one could complain though, now that the cook had become much easier and pleasant to live with. Nami could feel a small smile whenever she saw how ecstatic Sanji had become. Everything had gone back to normal, if not better than normal.

oOo

One particular morning Nami entered the kitchen yawning and stretching a bit, ready for breakfast. Surprise had splayed across her face when she had passed over the threshold to find an exquisite banquet laid out for her. Sanji was standing next to the table beaming.

"Sanji-kun? What's all this for?" Nami gaped. Sanji smiled at her tenderly.

"For you, my beautiful Nami-san." He replied simply. Nami felt her face redden.

"You didn't have to do this…" She said timidly. Sanji kept beaming.

"I want my Nami-san to know just how wonderful she's made me feel." He explained. Nami smiled warmly.

"Hee hee, you're so sweet." She said kindly. Sanji stepped forward and took her hand in his.

"Come sit Nami-san." He urged, leading her to a chair. Nami sat down and Sanji pushed her chair in slowly.

"There you go Nami-san." He said politely.

"You're such a gentleman." Nami giggled. Her laugh made his heart flutter. Sanji felt he could dance or break into song.

"Oh Nami-san! The light of your goddess-like smile brings shame to the sun's own rays! For one so lowly as I such beauty granted upon my eyes is truly a blessing from Heaven itself!" Sanji sang passionately. That statement made Nami laugh again.

"You're so ridiculous!" She giggled. Sanji stared at her and leaned down towards her, his lips against her ear.

"You think I don't mean that…?" He whispered, his warm breath running over her skin. Nami stiffened and her face flushed. Sanji raised his lips from her ear, his fingers gently turning her chin towards him. A tender smile was on his face as he smoothed the hair from her forehead. Leaning down again he kissed her forehead softly. Nami was wide eyed and could feel her insides turn to ice. Sanji moved away and smoothed her hair.

"Nami-san, I mean all that I say to you. You've made me the happiest man alive." Sanji said, still keeping his tender smile. Nami's eyes were low, a timid smile on her face.

"I'm glad…" She murmured. Sanji moved away from Nami and around the table to his own seat.

"You should eat Nami-san!" He urged. Nami bit her lip, looking at the assortment of small cakes and pastries.

"I can't decide what to try first…" She said shyly. Within a second, Sanji pushed a small plate toward her with a particularly delectable looking slice of cake.

"This one, I know how much you love chocolate." He grinned. Nami took up a small fork and cut a corner of the dark slice. Dark chocolate bread and bits of chocolate made up the cake and was topped with a layer of crème and shavings of fudge. The final touch was half of a strawberry. Nami cut a small corner and studied the small portion on her fork then engulfed it. The taste was phenomenal. It was sweet but lush and the bread was moist and warm. Her taste buds had either entered heaven or had an orgasm.

"Mmmm! Sanji-kun, it's delicious!" She exclaimed, chewing and savoring the blissful palatability. Sanji's face lit up.

"Hai Nami-san? Truly?" He asked, an elated smile on his face. Nami was smiling and nodding, cutting another slice.

After several minutes of feasting on the pastries, Nami stopped and looked at Sanji, noticing he hadn't eaten anything. Now and again, he'd only ask if she approved of his cooking or not.

"You haven't tried anything." Nami observed.

"It's all for you Nami-san." He smiled.

"Well, I want to share." She said curtly. Scooping a small portion of custard, Nami leaned toward him smiling.

"Open up Sanji-kun." She grinned. Sanji sighed with a smile and fulfilled her request. She slid the fork over his tongue. His mouth closed and she withdrew the utensil. Rolling the smooth treat around his mouth, Sanji smiled at her and swallowed.

"I already know that you like it." Nami said amiably. Sanji gazed at her.

"Of course I do. It's sweet, just like you." He said charmingly.

"You don't stop do you?" Nami laughed.

"Why should I?" He replied coolly. Never before had Nami had such an enjoyable meal.

oOo

Sanji's affection for Nami flourished freely, now that he was able to admit his feelings to her. However, Sanji had a feeling Nami was only returning his affection with courteousness, which let him know she hadn't decided how she felt about him. Still, Sanji desperately wanted to know if she loved him at all. He chose not to pressure her for an answer, knowing she would tell him in her own way and in her own time. Instead of obsessing over the matter, Sanji enjoyed the time they spent together. Mostly, he would bring her pastries to nibble while she worked on sea charts, giving her a small break to rest her fingers and mind. Sometimes Sanji would leave her be but more often she'd stop and they'd have a small conversation. In the evenings, Nami would sit in the kitchen, keeping him company, and drinking coffee and talking with him cheerfully.

Despite how innocent Sanji's time with Nami seemed, he could feel the proverbial desires start to burn in him. When she'd snack on his cakes, he'd stare enraptured as her small tongue licked the cream from a spoon. It was even worse when she had a cherry or a strawberry and was sucking the juice from it. Whenever that happened, a friend in his pants wanted to say hello. Sanji even had the guilty pleasure of massaging her shoulders whenever she was taking a break from her work and was fortunate enough to have a rather enticing view down the front of her shirt or tank top.

Sanji's desire for Nami was beginning to get the better of him. Dreams of her began to torment him again. They were becoming merciless and Sanji was tempted to show Nami how he felt about her in his dreams. All he needed, desired, was the right moment.

A/N: Heh heh, chapter 7 will be done soon me luvs!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I took so long with the update, but here it is! Rejoice!

Chapter 7

It didn't take long for that moment to arise. Nami decided the crew's supply of fresh tangerines was running low and invited Sanji to join her in harvesting new fruit. Sanji was delighted to help.

The sun was high and the air mild and calm. Zoro was sleeping, as usual, in the sun; Usopp was tinkering away at some device he was bent on creating, and Luffy was sitting in his usual spot at the bow of the Merry. Nami emerged from the kitchen with Sanji in tow, carrying two baskets for the tangerines. Nami's sandals clomped up the stairs followed by the thud of Sanji's shoes. Sanji tried to stare at Nami's back but found his eyes drifting lower to her alluring bottom. Nami moved to the tree farthest from the view of the lower deck and set down her basket.

"Alright then," she said, tying her hair back and looking at Sanji, "thank you for helping me Sanji-kun."

"Of course Nami-san!" He smiled warmly. She grinned and turned back to the tree. Her body stretched as she reached for a particularly ripe tangerine. Sanji watched, swallowing hard as her tight, short skirt lifted small inches to reveal more of her round thighs. His eyes drifted higher to see the hem of her small tank top baring her thin waist. Unable to control himself, Sanji had no choice but to give in to fierce desire.

Nami turned to Sanji to hand him the tangerine when she was suddenly shoved against the tree, his mouth pressed firmly against hers. Nami's eyes widened and she tried to push him away but then his hands moved down her back and grasped her bottom, his fingers starting to knead. Pleasure coursed through her and she instantly gave up the fight. Tangling her fingers in his soft hair, Nami pushed his lips hard against hers, her tongue sliding past and finding his. Sanji moaned in bliss. The erotic kiss continued as Sanji's hands began roaming all over Nami's warm body. His fingertips brushed over her stomach, making her shiver in delight, her tongue tasting and stirring around his. His mouth pulled away from hers, the tip of his tongue brushing over her bottom lip, making her whimper in need. Sanji moved his lips down to her neck, roving over the soft skin as if to find the perfect spot. His lips parted and he gently started to suck on her skin. Nami's head fell back slowly and she sighed from the warm pleasure. His hands moved higher on her stomach, sliding over the round curves of her breasts, feeling the soft lace of her bra. Burrowing under the line of her bra, his fingers licked at the soft, firmness of her breasts. Nami gasped hard and moaned when he found an aroused nipple and started to softly run his finger back and forth over it. Nami's arms wound around Sanji's neck, pulling her body against his. Sanji's mouth broke from her neck as he gasped suddenly, her hips pressing against a very hard bulge in his pants. One hand slid from her breast down to her thigh, running up under her short skirt and squeezing the bare skin, his fingers digging into the softness. Nami moaned again in bliss, pulling him against her harder, her mouth moving up and licking the lobe of his ear. Her small lips grasped his earlobe and started sucking, making Sanji feel he was about to lose it. Sanji's mind was getting dizzy, his heart pounding faster in excitement. He wanted her so badly he felt he would explode. Nami's senses had been drowned by passion and need; her body was hungering for what his own body could offer her. Nami was ready and willing to give in to desire. Sanji's mouth moved back over hers, devouringly, his mouth hot and his tongue wild with hers. He was ready to give all he had to Nami when his eyes cracked open just a bit and looked at her. She was lost in passion, as was he, but he could still see her innocence. With the last of his sanity, and with heart-wrenching reluctance, Sanji pushed Nami's fiery mouth away. His hands immediately left where they had been to hold her shoulders and keep her at a distance. Sanji was gasping for breath, trying to control the fire raging in his blood. Nami tried to move back against him but Sanji held her at bay.

"No…no Nami-san…" Sanji panted, his head down, staring at the floor, trying to collect himself. Nami wanted to cry in despair.

"Why? Isn't this what you want?" She said hopelessly, a bead of sweat running down her cheek. Sanji raised his head and looked at her.

"Nami-san, I don't want this unless I know you want it too. And not just for relief. I want to know if you want me, not my body. I want to know if you want my love…" He explained, his tone serious, his eyes staring hard into hers. Nami was speechless. She stared back into his eyes, searching for the right answer. True, she did want his body, but love? For a split second, Nami saw her whole life flash in her eyes: all the tears, all the pain, and every bitter moment of loneliness. In this small moment, he was offering her the security and comfort she had always longed for. Nami wanted to cry. Not from the pain or sadness, but from happiness and even fear. She could see all the love he was prepared to offer her and Nami wanted to die wrapped in its warmth. Nami pushed his hands away and buried her face in his chest. Sanji was shocked.

"Nami-san…?" He murmured, confused. Her arms went around his middle and held so tight Sanji could feel the air being pushed out of his lungs.

"I won't make you wait anymore…I want your love…only if you'll accept mine…" Nami whispered, moving her head from his chest and running her hands along the sides of his face. Sanji was still stunned but Nami pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. Sanji stiffened but felt the answer to the question he'd feared for so long.

oOo

Less than two days later, the Merry harbored at a small town. Nami had managed to convince Luffy that the crew needed to gather supplies. Luckily, he agreed without questioning her but only smiled ridiculously. Sanji's eyes had caught hers while they were discussing the needed items and already knew her little plan she had formulated.

A/N: Hee hee, I know. I suck for leaving you like this, but the next chapter is hella long so be glad! Prepare for some smut kiddies!  



	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At last! The long-awaited chapter 8! 

Chapter 8

Nami stayed behind with the ship, her excuse being to watch over it. Luffy and the other three chose not to question her but left the Merry and headed into the town where they all separated to shop for their own needs. Sanji waited until none of his crewmembers were in sight before he turned and doubled back to the Merry. Sprinting madly, Sanji jumped back onto the ship and ran for Nami's room. She was surprised when she saw how out of breath he was but Sanji assured her he was all right. Before she could say another word, Sanji's hands were cupping her face and he was kissing her passionately. Nami moaned and fell into his arms, her hands pressed against his chest. Sanji kept his mouth against hers, pushing her slowly to the bed. Nami gasped when her knees buckled under her and she was lying on the bed, Sanji crouching over her. Her eyes were wide, a blush started to stain her face.

"Sanji…?" She murmured, a hint of fear in her voice. A tender smile played across his lips and his hands brushed along her soft cheeks.

"Don't worry Nami…I'll be gentle…" He leaned down and kissed her forehead then moved to her ear, nibbling gently.

"Ahhh…" Nami moaned in pleasure, the sensation making her body numb. His mouth left her small ear and started running teasing kisses down her throat, licking with the tip of his tongue at intervals. A loud moan escaped her and her fingers grasped his hair.

"Hai…hai…don't stop…please…" She breathed. A grin formed on his mouth as he continued tasting her rapidly heating skin. She gasped when his teeth gently bit at her collarbone. Her back arched responsively, her breasts rising in the air. Sanji felt the movement, his hands running up the small of her back, sliding under her shirt. He pulled his mouth away from her skin grinning.

"Nami, why do you always tempt me with such clothes…?" He whispered, his breath hot. Nami swallowed and tried to keep from blushing. She was ready to reply when his hands slid the rest of the way under her shirt and squeezed her breasts. Nami's breath caught in her throat, then sighed in pleasure, her body wanting to melt under his touch. Sanji massaged and grasped, his fingertips brushing over her skin to pinch and tug her aroused nipples. She nearly screamed in bliss. He smiled at her reaction and licked her neck.

"Does that feel good Nami…?" He breathed teasingly. She nodded vigorously, moaning and wincing in pleasure as his fingers rolled and teased the stimulated skin. He tugged and pinched until she was gasping and moaning wildly with need, then slowly pulled his fingers away, sliding his hands out from under her shirt. Her eyes stared up at him, her face flushed from the intense head rush she'd gained.

"Why…did you stop…Sanji…?" She pouted. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you wish me to continue Nami…? He asked softly, his lips brushing over hers. She nodded again, her eyes falling shut slowly. He grinned, his hands sliding over her warm skin.

"Then of course Nami…" Sanji said softly, pulling her into a sitting position. He took the hem of her shirt and slid it over her head and tossed it to the floor. His skilled fingers roamed over her back and quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor near her discarded shirt.

"What are you—ahhh! Ohhh!" Nami yelped in surprise. Sanji pushed her back to the bed and his mouth slid over her soft breasts. His tongue slid out of his mouth and licked around her small nipple, teasing and wet. Nami nearly fainted.

"S-Sanji…oh god…" Nami felt her mind leave her body. She nearly died from bliss when he took one of her aroused nipples into his warm mouth and started to suck gently. Nami's hands shot to his head and grasped his hair. Sanji sucked slowly, softly on one aroused peak before pulling away and teasing the other with his tongue and lips. Nami was in heaven. If she had to die at any given moment, it would be like this.

"More…more…please…" She begged, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. He rewarded her reply and started tugging with his teeth, making her squirm and make pleasured yelps. A warm, tingling sensation had started in her lower regions and had started to beg for attention. Sanji continued teasing her breasts before gently pulling away, a thin line of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to her nipple. His breath was hot and starting to grow heavy, his burning urges starting to get the better of him.

"Nami? How do you feel…?" He asked, making sure she still wanted him to have her. Nami tried to stay focused with reality but her mind kept drifting and floating in pleasure.

"I feel…feel like…I feel like I'm…god, I can't…even describe it…it's just…wet…and warm…" She moaned distantly, her hand running lower to touch where she was feeling a terrible amount of need. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're almost ready then…" He replied warmly, kissing her forehead then drifting lower to kiss her neck. Nami was about to say something when his finger pressed under her skirt against her panties. Moans leaked from her mouth as he moved his fingers around a very sensitive area.

"Ahhh…! Sanji…!" She gasped, her face turning very red. He continued rubbing his fingers up and down, pushing now and then when he could feel her growing moister. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her lips against his ear, her chest heaving as she started to breathe harder. Pushing the strip of cloth aside, his fingers started to rub against her bare skin. She yelled out in pleasure. With that reaction, Sanji slid his middle finger inside her warm, wet body and started to slide it in and out. Nami squirmed around, writhing in need and bliss.

"God…hai…hai…oh god, faster…!" She panted, her body shaking. Sanji grinned devilishly and fulfilled her request. Making her jump, he slid in his index finger and Nami nearly screamed when he started to move them in and out. His mouth descended to one of her breasts and started sucking and licking again, his free hand teasing and tugging the other. After agonizing moments of pleasure, Nami couldn't wait anymore. One of her hands slid down and pressed against him. Sanji moaned and lifted his head.

"Ahhh…oh Nami…" He groaned, his eyes closing as her hand gripped.

"Sanji…I need you…please…" She said softly, her lips brushing his. His hand left her breast to grasp the back of her neck and push her into a hard kiss. Nami sighed pleasurably when his tongue touched hers. His mouth was so warm, so full of sensations, her tongue exploring and feeling every inch. Sanji groaned in bliss, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her into his lap. She gasped against his mouth when she felt the hardness pressed between her legs.

"Sanji…" She blushed, her lips still touching his. He grinned with pleasure as he started to rub her hips against his.

"Does it feel good Nami?" Sanji asked, grasping her hips tightly and pushing hard. She moaned and fell into a slow rhythm with him.

"Hai…hai…it's so…gratifying…" She breathed.

"Then I'll make it even better…" Sanji let go of her hips and pushed her against the bed. Nami looked up at him with her dazed but curious eyes. He smiled warmly and slid off the bed. Standing, he unbuttoned his shirt and tugged off his tie, dropping them. Unbuckling his belt then unbuttoning his pants, he slid the rest of his clothing off and crawled back onto the bed with her. Nami felt her face redden when he moved back over her. His thumbs hooked under her skirt and panties and pulled them off, making her nude with him. Nami's face reddened even more when she realized what they were about to do.

"Sanji…?" She whispered uncertainly.

"I'll only do this if you want it Nami…" He said tenderly, kissing her forehead. His hands brushed up and down her body, relaxing her. Nami swallowed and calmed her nerves.

"I…I want to go on…" She finally answered, her skin tingling from the cool air and her own self-consciousness. Sanji ran a hand down her thigh lovingly, kissing her lips gently then slowly pulling away.

"Are you absolutely certain Nami?" Sanji asked, looking into her eyes. He wanted her to be completely certain, despite his own body screaming for him to ravage her.

"Hai…" She replied, looking into his eyes with absolute trust. Sanji smiled warmly down at her then leaned down to dig through his pants. Nami was puzzled for a moment then realized what he was looking for. He tore open a small package and slid a condom on. Nami couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Do you always have those with you? Hoping to get lucky?" She teased. He grinned at her cockily.

"I'm going to make you pay for that…" He growled playfully. Nami laughed again but stopped when he grasped her knees and spread her legs, pressing his member against her.

"Ahhh…! Oh god…please…be gentle…" She moaned weakly. Sanji smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he would be her first. Embarrassment did overshadow his mind, the fact that she was his first too. Personally, part of him didn't believe one needed experience to be good at sex. Emotion and passion was all you needed.

Sanji was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her face. Sweat coursed down her forehead from her nerves and from desire. His eyes softened. He wanted her to have an experience she would reflect on with fondness. To relax her anxiety, Sanji kissed her and said soothing words to calm her. Nami sighed gently and raised her arms over her head and grasped the sheets tight. Sanji sensed her readiness and slowly took her. She gasped at the unfamiliar penetration, wincing as he slowly moved inside.

"Ah! Sanji-ahh!" She flinched again, feeling a burning sensation. Sanji brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Don't tense up Nami, you're a bit small and I'm not particularly fitting yet. Just grip the sheets. Soon it will feel good and you'll be asking for more…" He promised, a smile on his face. Nami did as he told her and gripped the sheets so tight her knuckles whitened. He continued pushing inside her until she felt a pain. This made her yelp and almost want to stop but his lips covered hers as he continued. Her fingers gripped so tight they went numb. Finally, Sanji stopped moving, having taken her fully. Small tears from the pain gathered at the corners of her eyes but his warm touch gently wiped then away. She felt his mouth leave hers then press against her ear.

"Forgive me Nami…the worst part's over now…it will only be pleasure from now on…" Sanji kissed her ear then pressed his forehead against hers. His hands were pressed into the bed on either side of her and his hips started to move slowly then start a faster pace. A wild sensation engulfed Nami. It did feel good. She started to gasp and moan as he moved back and forth in her. His name rolled off her lips, her arms moving around his neck and holding tight. Such intense, wild, indescribable pleasure devoured her. Nami wanted to scream out how wonderful it felt. She realized she could so she did to Sanji's delight. Sanji's own moans and gasps from pleasure told her how much he was enjoying himself as well. Her back arched and she pushed her hips against his, making him go dizzy with bliss.

"N-Nami…! Ahh…!" He groaned, feeling her hips meet his thrusts.

"Don't stop…! Ahhhh! Don't stop…!" She cried in erotic delight. He grinned and dug his fingers into her hips.

"Then-ohh! I'll drive you mad-ahhhhh! With pleasure Nami! Ahh! Oh god hai!" Sanji gasped between yells of pleasure. With that said, he started to push harder into her maddeningly warm body. Nami screamed in ecstasy. Pleasured grins splayed across their faces as their wild moans filled the air. Sweat coursed down their burning skin as the pace quickened again. Passion seemed to set the air ablaze as they continued to make love with such wild abandon. Nami moaned Sanji's name again and again, begging him to move faster, harder, and deeper. He'd respond to her desires with a delighted grin and continued to please her animalistic yearning. She threw her head back with a scream when his mouth lowered and attacked her breast with his teeth, biting and tugging the sensitive nipple. Precious moments passed until she started squirming, an orgasm about to overtake her. Sanji felt the change and lifted his mouth from her breast, looking down at her.

"Do you…oh god…need me Nami…? Ahhh!" Sanji shut his eyes tight when he felt his own orgasm approaching. Nami tightened her grip on him, her hands slick with sweat.

"Hai…hai…ohhh!" She gasped when her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Nami screamed madly, her body exploding in erotic bliss. Sanji lost all control and let his orgasm rage through him, his fingers gripping her hips so tight. The wave of ecstasy washed over them both like a tidal wave and before they realized it, Nami was flat against the bed, Sanji limp against her. Their chests were heaving from such an unbelievable end. They lay still for long moments, feeling the aftershock of each other's orgasms. Finally, regaining his breath somewhat, Sanji spoke.

"Ohhhh…Nami…oh god…" He breathed, burying his face in her hair. Nami moaned softly, her mind already drifting out of reality from exhaustion and happiness.

"Hai…Sanji…" She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, feeling his weak grin and soft breath against her neck.

A/N: How was that me luvs? Yay or nay? Chapter 9 on it's way!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, school's a bitch right now but I will TRY to be more regular with my updates; at least one a week, but anywho, here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Nami's eyes opened slowly when she felt movement next to her. Rolling to her side, she saw Sanji sitting up in bed, a cigarette in his mouth. The movement was Sanji leaning over the side of the bed to search through his pants pockets for his lighter. Nami grumbled and sat up, plucking the cigarette from his mouth. Sanji's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Hello Nami-san. Sleep good?" He asked, a grin on his face. She smiled, breaking the cigarette.

"Hai. I'm a bit sore but I'm fine. You need to break this habit." She said firmly. Sanji set the lighter on the nightstand and reclined against the headboard, his hands moving behind his head.

"Awfully hard to quit now Nami-san." He remarked casually, his eyes closing. Nami frowned grumpily, then grinned devilishly. She slid her body over him and straddled his hips, making him groan.

"Oof…that felt good…" He sighed, a smirk on his face, opening one eye and staring at her. Nami leaned forward and stared temptingly at him.

"If you quit smoking I'll perform wild sexual acts with you whenever and wherever you want." She said slowly, bribing him. Sanji wanted to destroy his entire supply after that statement. His hands slid down her back and grasped her hips, pushing her against him. Nami moaned in pleasure.

"Anytime I want?" Sanji tested, his fingers gripping and kneading her skin.

"Ahh…hai…hai…" She sighed. Sanji smiled and rolled her off his body, sliding over her and keeping his arms firmly around her.

"I wish we had more time…I just want to hold you for hours…" Sanji whispered, kissing her ear. Nami smiled peacefully.

"Me too…" She replied softly. Sanji hummed contently in response. Nami curled tight against him, dozing off again, wrapped in warmth.

oOo

Another hour dragged by when Nami woke first. Stretching a bit, she was about to slide out of bed when she noticed how peaceful Sanji looked resting. A smile formed on her lips and she leaned down slowly, planting a kiss on his cheek. He moaned softly but stayed asleep. Sliding out of bed, Nami pulled her clothes back on and ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of some of her bed head. Sitting back down on the edge, she was sliding her sandals on when a hand touched her side and started moving up and down.

"You need to get dressed now. The others will be back any moment." Nami warned. Sanji grumbled a bit, sitting up and leaning over the edge of the bed for his clothes. Sanji stood up and slid his pants on, buckling his belt then slipping into his shoes. Nami retrieved his tie while Sanji pulled on his shirt and started buttoning up the front. She tugged the tie around his neck and started to fix it when Sanji looked at her.

"Nami-san…do you have any regrets?" He asked tentatively. Nami grinned.

"None come to mind at the moment." She answered, finishing with his tie. Sanji ran a hand down her cheek, lifting her chin to face him.

"That's good to hear." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly. Nami hummed in bliss.

A/N: AIN'T IT FLUFFY!?!?!? -ahem- Sorry, I'm having a mental breakdown trying to keep up with everything. I'll post chapter 10 soon as I can!


End file.
